Behind Everything
by Fireblossomgirl928
Summary: Sakura innocent and nerdy in school but dangerous at night. Syaoran Li leader of the Wolves, always picks on her. One night the Wolves go to a club and the Tigers kidnap Tomoyo. Sorryfor not uploading. warning: SxS lemon coming up on ch4
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Rika, Chiharu, Noako, others are in Syaoran's gang.

**Unexpected Events**

"Move away nerd." Syaoran the most popular guy in Tomoeda High (did I spell it right? loL) said while pushing Sakura Kinamoto the "popular" school nerd to the side. She hit the window and dropped all her books on the floor.

Syaoran's group (gang in the outside of school) smirked at the pathetic girl and stepped on her books. Meilin just hopped over the books but accidentally stepped on the corner of the book.

"Gomenasai (sorry)" Meiling whispered so that Syaoran can't here it (Few people walks in front of her and chit-chat so whatever she says he can't hear her. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol are always the kind-hearted one in the crew. They help Sakura get out of problems when Syaoran messes around with her.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I saw Meiling the girl who always help me get away problems say sorry to me. I just nodded and picked up the books after they turned at the corner.

"Dam I'm late for class again. Stupid Li Syaoran!" I thought as I stepped into the class ready for the teacher to lecture me.

"I see Miss Kinamoto is late again. Please take a seat." Tereda- Sensei said looking at me.

I walked toward the seat and there I see Li Syaoran smirked at me. He stuck out his foot and tries to trip me. I smiled and stepped over his foot. My eyes are acute (sensitive) since I've been learning martial arts since I was small. I was send here from a message to help the wolves for 2 years but still nothing has happened. Even though I knew that Li and his crew was the wolves I didn't care about them messing around with me.

In morning though afternoon I'm a nerd or innocent girl but at night I'm a dangerous lil gurl. Also the difference of from the morning and night is that my looks and dressing are completely different.

**At night…**

"C'mon Syaoran are you ready yet! I want to dance!" Meiling screamed, vexed (annoy) at the point that they were taking too long.

"Eriol drive the car." Syaoran said commanding him.

"My cute little descant is bossing me around again." Eriol said fake-sighing.

"Shut up Eriol." Syaoran glared at him and got on the green motorcycle.

"Stop fighting guys. Lets go!" Rika cheered.

**In the club**

"This is so fun!" Chiharu at her friend over the loud blasting music.

Chiharu looked at her boyfriend who was staring back at her. He was sitting in the VIP room with Syaoran and the others at the second floor of the club.

"WATCH OUT!" Meilin screamed hearing a gun shot.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone is now screaming and running out the club, running for there lives.

"What the fuck! Guys let's go" Syaoran said to the others while getting his gun out.

"OMG ERIOL HELP ME!" Tomoyo said trying to scream when a hand grabbed and pulled her to the back of the club.

"TOMOYO!" Eriol yelled back with fear in his eyes. "I'm going after them Syaoran." Eriol said while running toward the way one of the tigers drag Tomoyo without Syaoran's response.

When Syaoran got to the first floor of the club, he saw his whole gang surrounding the group of tigers.

"I'm good aren't I?" Meiling grinned, looking at Syaoran who rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are, you lost Tomoyo though." Syaoran said pointing toward the way Eriol ran.

"Shit. You guys take care of the Tigers and the rest follow me." Meiling commanded the lower ranks of the Wolves. Syaoran followed Meiling.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Wolf sended me a message to be on guard to protect his members. And now I am here sitting on top of the club. Suddenly I heard some foot steps coming up the roof. Good stone step thing next to me, I hide beside there.

"Hmm hmm hmmm." I heard someone muffle knowing that she was a hostage. I peeked out of my hiding place and found out it was Tomoyo.

I could tell she was scared. I ran out of my hiding place and kicked the tiger. He flipped and landed in the aisle between the 2 buildings. I jumped off after the tiger and landed with 1 knee on the floor.

"Nice." The tiger said smiling, he toke the hand that was on her mouth and held her neck while his other hand toke out a knife and held it near Tomoyo's neck. I toke my gun out and aimed it toward them.

"Sakura…" I heard Tomoyo whispered as her eyes widen. I could tell she was shocked that I know martial arts and was actually holding a gun. Without a word I fired and the bullet hit the knife. The knife hit against Tomoyo shoulder and dropped to the floor. "What the fuck." The tiger cursed. While his guard was off, I attacked him.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

I was scared that I was gonna die when the Tiger tripped. When we flipped my camcorder flew out and dropped next to me when. I was so shocked when I saw Sakura standing in front of me with a gun. She fired and I felt the knife hit against my shoulder hard and hit the ground. When I looked up, Sakura dashed forward us. She punched the guy in the face and when he hit brick Sakura grabbed the knife and stabbed him right in the heart.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her still not believing what she was seeing.

Sakura smiled and walked toward Tomoyo. Tomoyo backed away until her back touched the wall. There faces were like 1 inch away from each other.

"Don't tell anyone." Sakura said winking at Tomoyo with that she jump up the roof and disappeared.


	2. Sexy Sakura

**The next day in school**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was sitting in Math class listening to Tereda- Sensei, I can't wait for the bell to ring so I can go back home. It was so boring and plus math was my weakest subject. I looked out the window and thought of what happened after I went back home in the apartment yesterday.

_Flashbacks_

_After saving Tomoyo I went back to my apartment ready to go to sleep. Suddenly something caught my eyes. It was a letter that Wolf putted on my table. I guess he sneaked in my apartment. I opened the letter and it read…_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I have a feeling that the Tigers are going to attack us soon. So I will have to reveal you identity to the others. Come to the Mansion Saturday at 6:00pm. I hope you won't reject the invitation. I'll be looking forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Wolf_

_End of Flashbacks_

I sighed and shook my head. Suddenly the bell rang. I just packed up my stuff and ran out the room.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I was looking at Kinamoto from head to toe. I remember the first day of school when she walked into gym; I just stood there looking at her from top to bottom. The way she moves, the way her hips move from one side to the other, and when she breathes I see her chest rise up and down. The gym shirt hugged her waist showing the curve of her body. Looking at her legs, they where smooth and creamy. I just want her in bed at the moment. I've sworn if I look at her any longer, I can get a boner any minute, in the middle of class.

The bell rang and I went to pack my stuff, I turned around and saw Sakura dash toward the door. I didn't know why, but I smiled.

I went to the crew and of course they greeted me. I just nodded and went to Eriol and them. "Hey Syaoran. Wolf told his to go back to the mansion now." Eriol said walking to his motorcycle. I walked toward mines and zoomed toward the mansion.

**Normal P.O.V**

Syaoran stepped into the mansion and greeted Wolf who was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper.

"Guys come here." Wolf said putting down the newspaper and getting up from the sofa.

"Wussup Wolf?" Jerry asks in his regular tone. Jerry is the only one that can act so easily when Wolf is around.

"We have guest tomorrow so dress nicely." Wolf said looking at everyone seriously making Meiling gulp.

"Who's this guests we have over? Is it a guy or a girl?" Chiharu asked wanting to know everything about him/her.

"She is a girl. Treat her same as others also she is the same rank as Syaoran." Wolf responded

Wolf's response had made many gasp and murmurs. Syaoran is the second or you can say first rank _(When Wolf retire Syaoran is the head of the Wolves so he is the second rank now.)_ Even Wei was shocked from the news.

"She will be here tomorrow at 6." Wolf continued.

"Clear up a room for her Michelle _(one of the maid)_ because she will be living here." Wolf said walking up the stairs to his room.

"I think my cute little descent has a match." Eriol said smiling evilly. Everyone laughed.

"I really want to know who she is. Having the ability to be in the same rank as Syaoran without initiation." Meiling said looking at Syaoran.

"No one can defeat me. I will go against her if I have to." Syaoran said angrily. He was fuming madly and stomped off.

"C'mon guys let's see what we should wear tomorrow!" Tomoyo yelled excitedly with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh no." Meiling said getting dragged by Tomoyo. The other girls just followed.

**In Tomoyo's Room**

Tomoyo dashed toward the closet and pulled out a hot pink tank top that has a rose design and a pair of jeans that stops below her knee. "Wear this." Tomoyo commanded, pushing the clothes to Meiling. Other girls jumped on the bed while Tomoyo grabbed some other clothes for them. "We need to dress too?" Rika frowned and everyone sweat dropped. "Of course. You guys would look beautiful. HOHOHOHOHOHO." Tomoyo laughed evily. Meiling ran to the restroom and quickly changed. She stepped out of the restroom, "How do I look Tomoyo?" No response. "Tomoyo?" "TOMOYO?" Meiling screamed Tomoyo in the face now. Tomoyo jumped "Why you do that!?" Tomoyo pouted.

"Your in you dream land. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Meiling whined.

"Yeah tell us." Naoko said getting into the conversation.

"It's about Sakura. I'll show you something." Tomoyo grabbed her purse and whipped out her camcorder.

All the girl gasped.

"Whut the fuck I never knew Sakura know martial arts." Chiharu said not believing what she was seeing.

"Don't tell the boys though okay?" Tomoyo said her eyes with worried.

"Why not?" Rika called out taking off her skirt, replacing it with her pants.

"I dunno. Just don't tell them." Tomoyo looked down at the ground fiddling with her fingers.

"Aite we won't tell." Meiling promised Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled knowing that they can keep a secret.

**Tomorrow, Sakura's P.O.V**

"Hmm 30 more minutes. What should I wear?" I whispered to myself as I dig through the closet. "I think I'll wear this." I said smiling looking at a pink long sleeve and a blue tight jean. I wore some dangly earrings and putted on some gold eye shadow with some shiny lip gloss. After wearing high heel boots and a puffy jacket, I got out of the apartment carrying two luggages. I got out of the taxi and here I am ready to meet the Wolves. _(Sakura already know Syaoran and them are the Wolves.)_

I got off the taxi and stood in front of a 3 story mansion with a parking lot. The mansion I say it's about 1 block long. "I guess it's now pretty bad after all." I said looking around. I spotted my pink motorcycle and slide my hand over the seat. "I missed you baby." I said talking to myself. After I gave a kiss to my baby_ (motorcycle)_ I walked toward the mansion and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard a man yell, I could tell it was Syaoran. With my sensitive ear I can hear him dashing toward the door. He opened the door and I looked up.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

"Sakura?" I whispered. I stood there with my mouth open. It was my first time saying her name out loud and it sounded right. I have seen many sexy and beautiful girls before but this goddess standing in front of me, she was damn hot. Her lips look soft and smooth. Her puffy jacket covered her boobs but I can see her cleavage from the V-shape. Looking down the jeans hugged her thigh tightly showing every part of her. I couldn't control myself, I couldn't believe what I did. I reached my hand behind her and squeezed her butt, pushing her forward; I kissed her on the lip…


	3. The Punch

Sakura instantly pushed him away and kicked him right there! Syaoran collapsed to the ground and groaned. Everyone gasped and ran to the door.

"What the fuck. Sakura?" Jerry said shocked.

Sakura growled and pushed all of them. She grabbed tissue and wiped her mouth. "Mother fucker!" Sakura glared at all of them. "Well if it isn't Cherry Blossom." Wolf smiled at Sakura. Everyone just stood there with there mouth WIDE open.

Sakura? Cherry Blossom? Wolf Smiling? What is happening now?

"You got to explain this Wolf!" Eiol commanded. Staring right at Wolf.

"Why don't everyone sit around then?" Wolf asks motioning them to sit on couch.

"Well this starts 2 years ago. I thought that Tiger might start attack us last time so I hired her to help me but he didn't. I kept her close to me incase there's a sudden attack. Remember those few attacks? Sakura was the one who helped you guys behind. If it wasn't her our trade wouldn't be success." Wolf stated the last part firmly knowing that Eriol was the one that miscalculate the time they attack.

Eriol laughed nervously and scratched his head. "What about the time when we went to the club and Tomoyo got kidnapped? Did Sakura save her?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you guys cause Sakura told me not to." Tomoyo responded to her boyfriend.

"You didn't talk that much cause you were worried and don't know what to do right?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded and looked down. Eriol smiled and hugged her girlfriend. "Don't worry babe, I'm not mad." Tomoyo looked up and instantly kissed her boyfriend.

"Wolf your not serious right? I will not allow that girl to live here!" Syaoran slammed his fist on the table, completely forgotten what has happened at first.

"You are not in charge here Xiao Lang." Wolf was getting mad. Whenever Wolf says his Chinese name, Wolf is not in the mood.

"Can we fucking eat now?" Sakura took off her shoes and walked to the kitchen bare foot. Sakura never cares what Wolf thinks. Even though Wolf is her boss, he really needs her help sometimes, especially when you talk about planning stuff.

Wolf got up and sat next to Sakura. They started eating after some servants toke out the food. "So what's wrong? You guys are usually the noisiest in school." Sakura said while stuffing some rice in her mouth.

Syaoran snorted "Shut up bitch."

Wolf looked up, "Xiao Lang!"

"Sorry." Syaoran gulped and looked down, scared of Wolf.

"I'm done eating. Is my luggage in the room?" Sakura asked while standing up. "Yes, 4th to the right." Wolf responded adding where her room is located.

"What!?!? NEXT TO MY ROOM?" Syaoran boomed.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Ughh why did Wolf put me together with him? I must tell Wolf to change room tomorrow. That stupid bitch touched me without my permission. I can't believe it.

I unpacked everything and put them in the closet and the make-up on the desk. I opened 1 of the desk and found a necklace. It was a wolf pendant with emerald crystal eyes and brown in the body. Even though the wolf looked regular, it was the eyes that caught me. "Beautiful" I found myself whispering and picked up the pendant.

I walked toward the mirror and put the necklace around my neck. I toke out a black dress and a pair of emerald studs and spread them on the bed. Maybe I should keep it I thought too myself, looking at the pretty necklace. I putted the necklace in my purse and grabbed my pjs to take a shower.

I looked at the clock after showering. It was 1:00am. I yawned and got onto the bed but not before grabbing Kero_ (Stuff animal)._

**Morning, Normal P.O.V**

"Sakura you ready yet?" Tomoyo yelled while knocking on the door.

"She went to school already. You guys go to school now before you guys are late." Wolf said walking past Tomoyo.

"Cmon Tomoyo!" Chiharu screamed.

"Coming!" Tomoyo dashed down and got into the limo.

**School**

"Why so early in school?" Meiling asked Sakura while walking to the seat next to her.

"I always come this early."

The group sat around her except Syaoran who sat at the back and stared at Sakura sneakily. "Umm can you guys sit somewhere else?" Sakura ask getting all the stares from other people. Sakura was still wearing her glasses and is still looking nerdy. No one would ever know how the popular group and a nerdy person get so close.

"Nah its okay. We will stay here." Rika responded, winking at Sakura.

**Gym **

It was running day and most of the people were running with there friends. Sakura the nerd didn't have any friends in school so she was running by herself. Tomoyo and the others didn't have same period gym as them so they weren't there.

Sakura saw Syaoran and his other group of "popular" friends running together. Syaoran was always the leader and because he always bullies her, his friend does it.

Sakura ran pass them not wanting to get involve with anything but too bad one of his friend called out her name.

"Hey nerd." Mike one of his friend called out. Sakura ignored them and kept running. Mike ran up to Sakura and pulled her arm, Syaoran and his crew came up to them few seconds later.

"Let go of me." Sakura said while trying to get out of his grip._ (Sakura doesn't use martial arts in school)_

Syaoran stood next to Mike and he let go of Sakura. She turned around and was gonna leave but his other friend blocked her. All of them surrounded her so she had no way to go out.

The people in front of her walked close to her but she didn't back away.

"Get out of the way." Sakura growled.

They reached out to get her but Sakura smacked there hand away. Sakura's face turned serious this time. She faced Syaoran and grabbed his collar pulling him forward.

"You better stop this or I will tell Wolf." Sakura hissed near his ear coldly.

Syaoran gulped hearing the name "Wolf."

"You guys stop." Syaoran commanded. The whole group listens to him so they stopped and let her go. After Sakura ran off Mike asked, "Why you let her go man? I thought we can make fun of her and shit again."

Syaoran sighed, "Personal business"

Sakura smirked after she lost sight of his crew. Syaoran Li, from now on you better not mess with me or else I'll kill you even if you are a wolf.

**After school**

Sakura walked about one block down and saw a limo. The window scrolled down, "Miss Sakura please get on the car" Wei pleased as he opened the door.

"Thanks" Sakura said to Wei as she went in the car.

"You made a good choice not to bother me at gym today." Sakura said looking out the window. Syaoran snorted.

"I'm just scared of Wolf; I'm not scared of you." Syaoran said after Sakura. The truth he never, seen her fight before so he doesn't know how good she is and he was looking forward to see her fight.

"Sure your not. How about each time you bully me I punch you one time." Sakura toke of her glasses and smiled, she then looked at him innocently.

Syaoran laughed, "I bet your punches are soft as a pillow hitting me.

Sakura punched Syaoran on the arm. "FUCK!" Syaoran growled and put his other hand on the place where Sakura punched.

"Promise one punch for each time you bully me." Sakura winked at Syaoran while he glared at her.

"We are here now." Wei said as he parked in the parking lot.

Sakura got off the car and ran to the mansion. She looked for the keys in her backpack but found nothing. Syaoran walked toward Sakura and suddenly he stepped on something and almost slipped. With his martial arts, he did a flip and landed. He looked down and saw the keys Sakura was looking for. He picked it up and walked toward Sakura who was frustrated at looking for her keys.

"Are you looking for this?" Syaoran lift the keys above him.

"Give it back." Sakura said trying to get the keys.

He smirked and lifted higher each time she jumps. Sakura haven't noticed but she had putted her left hand on his chest and was leaning forward. Syaoran laughed each time she jumps. After 5 times of jumping, Syaoran looked at Sakura while she jumps. When she jumps up to about his face, he found out how close her face was to him. He tuned around and blush not wanting her to see.

Finding the air around him stuffed, he dashed toward the door and opened it with her keys. Getting into the mansion, he dropped the keys and ran to his room.

Sakura was standing outside looking at the space in front of her. Okay… Sakura thought as she turned around seeing the door wide open without anyone standing there.

Syaoran on the other hand was splashing water on his face cooling himself down. He wiped his face with a towel and putted back on the hanger. He walked down the stairs and saw Sakura sitting on the sofa doing her homework while listening to the ipod.

He crept slowly to the kitchen so she wouldn't find out but too bad. With her martial art skills she can still hear people walking even with her ipod.

"Where are you going punk?" Sakura asked not even looking up from her homework.

"None of your business nerd." Syaoran replied looking through the kitchen for food.

"You know if you need food you can ask one of the chief to cook for you" Sakura said now looking at what he is doing.

"SAKURA THERE' A PHONE CALL FOR YOU!" Chiharu yelled. Chiharu and the other had came back for about 1 minute and some of them are still standing at the door way.

"Thanx" Sakura said grabbing the phone from her.

"Hello" Sakura said to the phone.

"_Im back for you Cherry Blossom…"_


	4. Initiating

It had been 3 days ever since Sakura had picked up that phone call

It had been 3 days ever since Sakura had picked up that phone call. She had been daydreaming a lot ever since. Chiharu who noticed this started to worry about Sakura. She still remembers how the voice of the person sounds like. The voice was low and deep. She had told Wolf this but he didn't do anything.

It was at night and everyone was getting dressed to go to the club.

"Are you ready yet Sakura?" Meilin yelled down the hall of the second floor. The guys were already waiting for them in the front door like always, having the cars and motorcycle prepare to go. "Coming!" Sakura said running toward her.

"You're going to ride the motorcycle with Syaoran." Tomoyo said to Sakura with a really big smile. Everyone knew what she was thinking of. I think I can ride the car with Tereda and Rika Sakura responded, walking toward the car. Noako stopped Sakura, "Sakura they have there own business to do, right Rika?" Noako winked at Rika. "Yup! We have some stuff to do." Rika responded. Sakura grunted and walk toward Syaoran.

Syaoran there had been staring at Sakura the whole time and when he felt that Sakura didn't want to ride the motorcycle with him, he felt a little bit hurt some reason, and he didn't know why. But he was happy that she was riding it with him now. Syaoran was already on the motorcycle with his helmet on ready to go. " You should hold tighter." Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waste as he speeds off with the other behind him.

Sakura leaned on Syaoran's back as the ride goes on. Her fingers moved up, under his clothes and felt his abs. She moved her fingers up and down feeling the texture of his body and closed her eyes trying to imagine how his body looked like. Syaoran on the other hand liked the feeling of her fingers touching him. A smile crept up to his face as she continues to do so. He frowned as he saw the club in sight. He didn't want to stop Sakura from feeling on him but the club was getting near as each second past.

Everyone stopped in front of the club and got off the car. Tomoyo grabs Eriols hand and rushed though the door. Sakura looked at where Tomoyo and Eriol disappeared, "What are they up to?" she asked. "Probably making out again." Jerry said smiling at his girlfriend.

Meilin knew what Jerry was thinking so Meilin started to walk in ready to make out with Jerry. Naoko followed in.

Rika and Tereda's car was parked behind the building where no one could see them. And everyone knows what they are doing there.

It was now Syaoran and Sakura the only ones standing outside. Sakura followed Syaoran into the VIP room. It had 2 sofas and a table in the middle. And the room can be enter by high rank wolves.

Sakura relaxed herself as she sat opposite side of Syaoran. Syaoran laid back and stared at the ceiling as the drinks came in. Syoran toke a sip of his drink and looked at her.

Sakura looked down and saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Tereda, Naoko and this other dude dancing together. "Why don't you go dance Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Dancing is not my thing." He responded as he continues to drink. "I'm going to join them, bye" Sakura said walking out the door, leaving him alone.

Sakura went to the middle where everyone is at. "Where's Syaoran?" Eriol yelled over the load music. "At the VIP room" Sakura responded as she started to dance with Tomoyo.

"Babe I'm going to go to Syaoran ohkay?" Eriol asked the really hyper Tomoyo. "Go ahead hun! I'll catch up to you later. I'll dance with Sakura now." Tomoyo screamed while dancing with Sakura. Eriol left the dancing the floor and walked up to the VIP room.

"I'm tired." Eriol said as he laid on the sofa Sakura sat on. "Go back home then." Syaoran said without looking at the lazy Eriol. "Do you think someone needs to initiate Sakura?" Eriold asked randomly out of no where. This got Syaoran's attention. "Who knows? She can fuck some low rank wolves to get over it." Syaoran responded to Eriol. Eriol laughed, "I think the low rank wolf is you Syaoran, you seem to like her." Syaoran blushed, "No I don't." he replied calmly not wanting Eriol to know but he already does.

Eriol looked down and saw Sakura dancing with a guy and Tomoyo buying a drink. "Your Sakura is dancing with a guy down there Syaoran." Eriol said pointing at Sakura's direction. "She is not mines Eriol!" Syaoran tried to denied and look at Sakura's direction. The guy had his arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura was hugging him around the neck as they danced the slow song. Jealousy instantly came over Syaoran as he started to fume. "Let's leave now." He growled. "I'll tell them" Eriol said walking down after him. Everyone was now in front of the building with there cars ready to go. He was still not happy about people touching Sakura. During the ride Sakura started to touch Syaoran again. Syaoran became less angry when she did that. Instead he gripped the handle harder and bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan or say anything stupid.

_ At the mansion_

Wolf walked down the stairs as they came back from the club. "How was it?" Wolf asked as he sat down the sofa to watch T.V. "It was fun Naoko." responded to him.

"Wolf do Sakura need to get initiated by someone in order to join?" Meilin asked out of no where. Everyone looked at Wolf and he looked at Meilin.

"Even though she is a second rank, she does not have a tattoo that means yes, she needs to get initiated." Wolf said as he looked backed at the T.V.

"Who will initiate her then?" Chiharu asked as she stepped beside Meilin.

"I have no one in mind except Syaoran and I would want you guys to do it tonight." Wolf said, now facing them with a serious face.

The whole grouped gasped and Syaoran and Sakura stared at Wolf like he was an alien.

"Why do I have to do it Wolf?" Syaoran said acting like he don't want to do it with her. "There is no one else instead of you that can do it." Wolf was now getting tired of them asking him so many questions.

"I will not do it with him Wolf!" Sakura growled and pointed at Syaoran.

"I am sorry Sakura but you have to do it with him and do it tonight!" Wolf said the last part loudly and with that he walked back to his room.

Everyone was scared of what Syaoran will do so they all ran up to there room. Come in my room in a few minutes Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura sat on the sofa as Syaoran walked up to his room. Sakura didn't want to sleep with him but the thought of his abs made her blush a little. It might not be bad after all.

Syaoran had token a shower and walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Sakura sitting on the bed and a small smile appeared on his face. He walked toward Sakura but not before locking the door.

Sakura now can see his body clearly. She sees his six packs on his body which made her eyes stick on his body. Syaoran smirked at her reaction. He sat down next to her and asked her a question.

"Like what you felt during the ride?" Syaoran smirked while looking at her. " Shush!" Sakura said as she blushed and turned to the other side which only caused him to laugh. "I don't mind if you do that to me more." Syaoran said as he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. Sakura tried to run the other side of the room but he was too strong. Sakura was going to yell at him but when she looked up, she was instantly drowned into his brown amber eyes. It was like everything froze the second there eyes met.

_Start of Lemon_

Syaoran got his other hand and lifted up her chin higher as he captures her lips. Syaoran licked her lips asking for entrance and she opened her mouth slightly for him to enter. There tongue clashed together and battled inside her mouth. Still in the kiss, Syaoran pressed Sakura down to the sofa with him on top of her. He then left her lips and placed wet kissed down her throat and neck. She tilted her head to the other side so he can get more of her neck. He started sucking and licking her neck. Sakura moaned as he continued on. He managed to take off her jacket and flung it across the room. He lifted up her shirt and started to kiss her stomach. Sakura want to tell him to stop but it felt too good. She just want a little bit more she said to herself.

Syaoran pulled her shirt over Sakura with only her bra on on top. He reached his hands under her and within a second her bra snapped open and became unhooked. Syaoran looked at her breast with hunger in his eyes. She gasped she came back to her senses and tried to push Syaoran off of her but Syaoran pulled both of her hands on top of her hand as he dive down to suck on her right nipples. She was back in heaven. He licked around her nipples causing it to go hard. Syaoran loved it. He continues to teased her by sucking and licking them and she moaned.

Syaoran bit her nipple and sucked on it leaving a hicky on it. He then went back to lips. Sakura roamed her hands around his back and grabbed his hair as she moans loader. She reached her hands down and threw his towel on the floor. She then reached down further to grab has erected penis. Syaoran gasped and Sakura switched the position, with her on top and him on bottom.

Sakura looked at it and a big smile came on her face. He was big and she loved it. She rubbed her fingers against it making him go harder each time. She loved teasing him. "Sakura." Syaoran moaned her name as she continues to give him a hand job. She laid down on his chest and start licking it. She continues as she goes down to his penis. She licks around and kisses it but doesn't suck it and he hated it. No one had ever teased him like her before. "Suck it already." he growled as he lifts his head and watches her.

She giggled and sucks the tip of it. He gripped the blanket sheets and she takes him fully in her mouth. She sucks slowly, loving the taste of him. "Saa.saa..kuuraa." he moaned her named as she sucks harder. She felt him get bigger inside her mouth. "Harder, suck it harder." Syaoran grabbed her head and pushed it down hard. Sakura sucked him harder and harder and harder. Syaoran felt like he was going to burst. Sakura sucked it one more time and he orgasms into her mouth. After swallowing it, Sakura licked off the remaining cum from his penis.

Syaoran then lifted Sakura up and switched the position with him on top of her again. He sucked on her left nimble and left a hicky on it like the right one. As suck on her nipple he pulled off her pants and felt her bottom. He felt it, she was wearing a thong. His two fingers wander inside her treasure and enters her. "Syaoran!" Sakura scream and moaned his name. She could feel his fingers inside of her. He stopped sucking on her nipple and instead he was now looking at how wet she was. He could feel her wall tighten around his fingers, he wonder how it would feel if it was his penis but not his finger. He would love the feeling of it. Her juice was getting all over his hands as he enters his third finger inside. He moved his finger in and out in and out driving her crazy. That was it, Sakura grabbed his hand and jabbed it inside of her and she cummed all over his hand. Syaoran liked her juices of his hand and licked her pussy with her thong on. He bit the wet thong and pulled it off of her. Keeping it in his mouth, he stared at Sakura. She blushed and looked at the side.

She felt something warm and slimy licking her pussy. It was Syaoran. He drank her juices until she was dry and then he enters her with his tongue. She moaned loudly as she feels it move inside of her. Syaoran bit her clit and started to suck on it making her juices spill it uncontrollably. He feel that she will orgasm any moment so he toke his tongue out. Syaoran looked at her and she pouted which only cause him to chuckle. "You will love this more." Syaoran said to her as he enters her pussy with his big erected penis. Sakura screamed and Syaoran moved his hip slowly. "Faster Syaoran Faster!" Sakura screamed. She was near her climax. Syaoran went faster as Sakura moved along. He grabbed her breast and sucked on it causing him to go deeper. Sakura moaned loudly. She loved the pleasurable feeling that was going through her body. And she was at the end. She screamed his name as she orgasms. Syaoran follows after a few pumps.

_End of Lemon_

"You were good." Syaoran said as he lay beside Sakura.

"You were too." Sakura said looking up at Syaoran. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight sext." Syaoran said smiling.

Sakura giggled and kiss Syaoran's chest. "Goodnight"

With that they fell asleep in each others arms and falls in love with each other but how will they tell the others about it?


End file.
